


Coleyverse flash fic

by Anonymous



Category: Coleyverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brought this over from my YouTube comment cause why not. Might add more later.
Relationships: Barista/Clerk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Coleyverse flash fic

The package is just brown paper with a familiar orange card taped to it. The Barista opens it. Inside is an unmarked sample. She frowns and pulls the card off the package, flips it over. 

Clerk x Barista, it reads. Her head jerks up. The Clerk winces a little. 

“Did—did you really—?”

“Apparently.”

“Oh my God.”

The Clerk sighs. “Yeah, this was all far less embarrassing in my head.”

“Oh my God, this is adorable. You’re adorable.”

“Yeah. So, uh... coffee?”

“God, no. No mixing work with...”

“Is that even possible for us? Fine—movie, then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, a movie sounds good. A movie sounds perfect.”

::

The movie is, in fact, laughably bad, and still somehow manages to be perfect. There’s an aesthetic bar across the road from the theatre and they sit there for a while, the Barista sipping her Cottagecore while the Clerk pokes at her Retro Grunge bowl. 

“So... what’s in the sample?”

“Gonna have to find that out for yourself, won’t you?”

“...it’s straight yearning with a dash of stubbornness, isn’t it?”

“Please. Give me some credit. There’s belligerent romantic tension in there, too. I’ll have to make a new one anyway. This one’s already out of date.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, the card is, at least. It should be green. I- I mean, if that’s—“

“Oh! Yes. Yes it should.”


End file.
